There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products.
One class of compounds that have been found to be particularly useful as fragrance chemicals are oxime ethers, more specifically propionitrile and propiohydroxyamine derivatives described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,985,402; 5,143,899; 5,179,222; 5,236,897 5,300,488; and 5,321,144; the contents hereby incorporated by reference as if set forth in its entirety; and European Patent Application 672,746.
Despite these disclosures there is an ongoing need to provide new fragrance chemicals in order to allow perfumers to create new fragrances and scents.